sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Трилюминарий
300px|thumb|right| Трилюминарий в действии. Сцена проверки [[Джеффри Синклера]] Трилюмина́рий — вымышленное высокотехнологичное устройство, упоминаемое и фигурирующее в научно-фантастическом сериале «Вавилон-5». Название «трилюминарий» может говорить о двух качествах предмета: первое — то, что он треугольной формы ( — треугольник), а также о том, что трилюминарий существует в количестве трех экземпляров — по упоминанию другого минбарца в одной из серий. Описание и происхождение Трилюминарий — прибор, имеющий форму прозрачного треугольника, с маленьким чипом в середине. Полный спектр возможностей прибора остается неизвестным, равно как и его происхождение. Согласно сериалу, трилюминарий был получен с Эпсилона-3 вместе с другими приборами от Затраса1 Согласно комментариям JMS — см. здесь, однако, в другой публикации главный сценарист и режиссёр сериала Джозеф Майкл Стражински объясняет, что минбарцы получили его с обнаруженного ими тысячу лет назад корабля, но он — не с Минбара и не минбарского происхождения2 Согласно комментариям JMS — см. здесь, а построен он был на Эпсилоне-33 Согласно комментариям JMS — см. здесь. Также, в одном из эпизодов, Деленн упоминает о факте получения трилюминария с Эпсилона-3, планеты, на орбите которой находится Вавилон-5 и где находится Великая Машина (Вавилон-5), при помощи которой Синклер был отправлен в прошлое. Использование Основным применением предмета, на сегодняшний день остается функция выявления ДНК минбарского пророка Валена (до сих пор — только в минбарцах и людях). Другим важным аспектом использования трилюминария остается возможность превращения живого существа в другое, изменяя его физиологическое строение тела, и, возможно, ДНК. В действительности Валеном был Джеффри Синклер, после путешествия в прошлое с помощью Великой Машины вместе с Вавилоном-4 оказавший помощь минбарцам в борьбе с Тенями. Также, в конце минбаро-земной войны, Серый Совет использовал трилюминарий в попытке проверить свою, оказавшейся действительностью, теорию о родстве душ землян и минбарцев, поднеся прибор к выбранному ими случайно и захваченному Джеффри Синклеру. Трилюминарий ярко загорелся, показывая, что у Синклера душа минбарца — фактически, Серый Совет был вынужден признать, что Синклер является реинкарнацией самого Валена. Получился интересный прецедент — трилюминарий прореагировал на Синклера, показав фактически лишь то, что Синклер является самим собой. Совет, являясь управляющим органом минбарского сообщества, немедленно прекратил войну, не объявляя факта обнаружения такого феноменального родства, так как, по их мнению, это привело бы к крушению самого минбарского сообщества в нынешнем виде вследствие культурного и духовного потрясения. Примечания Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба Вавилона-5 * Первая русская страница Вавилона-5 * Актёры сериала Вавилон 5 * Сайт поклонников Вавилона 5 * Информация по Вавилону 5 Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Категория:Вавилон-5 Категория:Технологии «Вавилона-5»